Scrubs Sentences
by NewImposter
Summary: Twenty Sentences based on 'Scrubs'; mostly JDox, but some of them have Sam and Jack as little kids. I have uploaded more. I do not own 'Scrubs'.
1. Part One

Guilt - He felt a small amount of guilt every time he lost a patient that he could have saved, but the guilt he felt when he realized he couldn't stay with that insane woman was much worse.

Protect - John always thought the hospital was his haven, so when Dr. Cox said he needed to be protected, he wondered what he meant.

Vacation - Most vacations the Doctors of Sacred Heart got were short and spent sleeping, but John thought that every time he and his boyfriend slept in, it was a their very own mini-vacation.

Eternity - After they lost Mrs. Jamie, John swore that he would spend forever crying, until Dr. Cox came home and calm him down.

Nightmare - Perry rarely showed any weakness, but John saw it for the first time the weekend after the car accident.

Traffic - John liked watching the cars and buildings pass from the window of the Porsche as Perry drove them to work.

Shower - The doctors at Sacred Heart knew that after a particularly hard shift, a shower helped soothe the muscles, but Perry knew that John's back rubs did far better then any shower ever would.

Sick - Perry had been a doctor for a while, so blood didn't bother him; But when he saw that it was John's blood, he felt sick.

Lust - When Perry walked into the next patients room, and he saw that women holding John's hand and obviously flirting, there was a short feeling of jealously before the lust hit.

Tell - John Dorian's parents were almost as messed up as his, but he didn't know until Perry told him so.

Move - Over one weekend, Perry decided that he and Jack needed to leave Jordan before one of them got hurt, plus, he got to surprise John.

Evaluate - It was not a surprise when Perry got an evaluation when he came in drunk, but it was a surprise when John got one for that stupid, tiny mistake.

Horror - The only reason Perry watch anything other than sports on television was to scare John into his arms.

Valentine - John realized that Perry finally understood the importance of holidays when he came into work and found a box set of _Gilmore Girls _in his locker.

Too Short - When he woke up the first Monday after he moved in, he realized weekends were never going to be long enough.

Sad - "Perry, there's no reason to be sad," Jordan said, but John taught Perry the difference between the truth and a lie a long time ago.

Mystery - Perry could handle the medical mystery's easy enough, but John will always be a on another level.

Risk - Perry knew it was a risk, but if John coded again, they'd have to do it anyway.

Stranger - The first time John yelled at Perry, he cried right after.

Broken - John knew for a while that the voice in his head was an odd problem, but he had no idea how bad it was until the neurologist told him.


	2. Part Two

Punch – Neither John nor Perry had an idea of who spiked the punch bowl at the Hospital's holiday party, come to think of it, it was probably The Todd trying to get laid, but neither of the very drunk doctors cared once they got home.

Picture – Laverne knew how Perry's moods could be, but when his mood had slightly improved, not even the hospital's gossip could tell her why.

Ecstatic – Elated, fantastic, and totally in love, just to name a few emotions Perry felt whenever John was within reach.

Reason - He vowed he'd never yell at his kids when he was younger, but now he knows why that is not going to last.

Esteem – Perry had been a phenomenal doctor for quite a while, but all that attention was _more_ than annoying, and even though he would never admit it aloud, he hated the time it took from him and John.

Cling – When Jack fell off of his bike the first time, he had cried, but when it was Sam's turn to fall, he wouldn't let go of his hand.

Food - The best food to Perry was not expensive, it was the glass of scotch he had after they had finally gotten the boys into bed, and He and John were watching television on the couch.

Closer - "Newbie! Did I just walk in on you mocking and innocent patient?" "Yes..." "Well, I've never felt closer to you." _Bullshit,_ John thought.

Public – They had dated for months, but were not out to anyone, not Turk, Carla, and definitively not the she-beast, but the entire hospital knew once the janitor caught them.

Music – It was no surprise that John liked music, what with him in his head all the time, but it was surprising to him that Perry could sing the way he could.

Lie – Sure, he'd lied to himself before, but after Dan's death he couldn't lie to himself about anything anymore.

Surprise - "Oh, hell no. Not again. It's just a dirty diaper. Newbie, if you faint again, I swear to-"

Christmas - John thought holidays were only special because of the kids, until Perry surprised him last year.

Spice - Perry never burned candles, his _mother_ wasn't girlie enough for that, specifically _scented _candles, but the ones John picked seem to fit greatly.

Calm - Jack was never surprised or appalled when Daddy and J.D kissed, so he couldn't understand why other people would be.

Storm - Perry never thought he'd see someone he loved die before he did.

Million – They hadn't been apart very long, a week at the most, but it felt insanely longer to both of them.

Sin – Whenever they all go out somewhere, John, Perry and both boys, and they do get looks, as long as the boys didn't notice, neither Perry nor John can bring themselves to care.

Eyes – Towards the end, John couldn't get himself to even look at Perry, and it wasn't even _his_ fault.

Soothe – John wasn't surprised when he learned that Perry new more about babies then he did, even though he had once interned in the NICU.

Flashback - John thought that in the moment he died, he'd see his Grammy or his brother or a bright light, but instead he saw Perry, Jack and Sam, crying; before he faded.

A/N Sorry it's ends sad. Kind of. I'm out of words, so if you want more, you need to send some. I'll gladly do them. Thanks to everyone who has read/subscribed/reviewed.


	3. Part Three

Hate – It's not as if Perry was petty enough to hate, _or want to physically kick,_ that damn _puppy,_ but it took far to much of John's attention and love, therefore, was a threat to his very existence.

Happy – When John and Perry first decided to start dating, John never had expectations about getting very far, but he decided he would be fine as long as it didn't kill him when the broke it off.

Sad – His mom once told him that relationships change as people age, but it still hurt the same when they fought as it did when they were in there thirty's.

Truth – Perry was a very truthful person, if you can believe that; he just showed it oddly, mostly by ranting about it and yelling.

Red - "J.D, don't you think we see enough blood everyday that we should avoid things like painting the bedroom _red _?"

Wait - "_Wait, hey, what's that sound? All the mammals are in the ground!_" Daddy sang to me an my brother, but it was wrong, so I said "_Daddy,_ it's 'Stop, hey what's that sound, all the mammals are in the ground!' right, Sammy?"

Night – Sometimes, night was the best part, the boys were in bed, no phones were going off, cleaning could wait until morning; but sometimes when John had a late shift, Perry would kind of start to miss him, which he would have to remind himself to admit to John one of these days.

Hope – John knew that the only thing keeping some of his patients and his patients' family's around was hope, but the first time Perry ended up in medical trouble, he realized what a horrible feeling that hope was.

Matter – Of all of the matter in the world, why did these certain bits of matter have to end up in this certain place in Perry's head?

Standable - Sometimes, Perry had to wonder what made John the was he was, which was odd, most of the time, but oddly standable.

Hiccup – Perry never showed weakness against his will, but sometimes his body would defy him when it came to John, but, then, he really didn't mind that much.

Gravity – He remembered what he felt when he first met him,_ always would;_ the heart-skipping, the slight feeling of an even slighter loss of gravity, the loss of breath, and it was unexpected then; just like when he lost him.

Sex – Sex was sometimes just a bit frenzied, other times it would be quiet so, they didn't wake up the boys, also, it could be loud and not-rushed if the boys weren't there for the night, or it could be make-up sex, but it was _never, ever,_ _just_ sex.

Problem - The bedroom was a mess, (which Perry didn't really care about, but it seemed to bother John,) there was nothing but beer in the fridge, they were both tired as hell from work, but they never let any of it get to them, because if they did, it would surely kill both of them.

Smile – He loved it, he absolutely loved the fact that Sam's smile was the epitome of his fathers'.

A/N I hate using parentheses in the middle of sentences, but I couldn't avoid it this time. I know 'standable' is not a word, and am deeply upset by this fact. Please send more creative words my way. Also, I still do not own '_Scrubs'._ And, I don't own '_Ice Age; The Meltdown'_ which is what 'song' Perry is singing to Jack and Sam in 'Wait'. It was just in my head, 'cause my muse is strange.


	4. Part Four

Comfy - The middle of the couch was the best place to sit; at least, that's what John used to think, until he fell asleep with his head on Perry's lap...

Perfect – He knew that even after all the death and blood and utter _shit _they had to go through, he could always find peace in Perry's arms.

Shirtless - "Georgina, either stop playing basketball shirtless, or I'll have to jump your sweaty bones in the on-call room, _again_."

Scrawny – Perry liked his women strong, with a little meat on their bones; so _why on Earth _had he fallen for that pale, scrawny, very _male_ intern?

Gravity – Dr. Dorian has this... pull; like gravity, almost – and if you don't believe me, just ask Dr. Cox.

Bed - Perry never wanted a television in the bedroom; there are other things he'd _much_ rather do in bed with John.

Last Words - What he said: "I knew it would set you off. Good night best friend." What he couldn't say: "I love you."

**A/N**: I know. It's short. 'Perfect' was the hardest. -.- Also, I'm sorry if I repeated any prompts, but I haven't done this in a while. I would like to get back into it, though.

"-he could always find peace in Perry's arms." Cheesiest. Line. Ever. Dammit, I _hate _cheesy shit. But, you know, Muses are all bastards. Damn them.

Oh. ((**Public Service Announcement**, (Sort Of?))) If you have any prompts (or lists) for me, it would make my day. Seriously. Ask, and I'll do my best. ((Holy shi-, is the A/N longer than the 'story'?))


	5. Part Five

Warmth – Perry's car had just broken down, and John wasn't answering the apartment phone, his cell _or_ his pager. If he had to walk home in the rain, boy, was his lover going to _pay_.

Shadows – The first night Perry slept at Sacred Heart, he would never admit it, but he was afraid. What if he slept through a code, or his pager died? Or a _patient_? He knew that he would lose someone eventually, but he also knew that there was a reason he had chosen _this_ hospital.

Sunset - "Newbie, I swear, if you don't stop opening the blinds to get me out of bed, I _will_ withhold sex from that perfect ass of yours."

Driven – In the beginning, John hadn't even wanted to be a doctor. He'd wanted to get away from his parents and brother, and then meeting Turk and Carla had pushed him further. Ultimately, it was something Dr. Cox said that made him want to be good at his job.

Motorcycle – Perry was a Porsche kind of guy, but he had a new respect for motorcycles ever since John had traded Sasha in for a Harley-Davidson.

Airport - The first flight John had ever taken had been to California was for a mandatory conference on proper care of medical equipment, and John had been nervous. Perry could tell, so when John finally fell asleep, he let John's strawberry scented head rest on his shoulder, and ignored the glare from the rather large women across the isle as he fell asleep.

Ancient – There was this old chair in the storage unit, and it was the only thing Perry's father had left him, and, like their relationship, it had long since fallen apart. So when John made an attempt to fix it, it reinforced everything Perry knew about John.

Window – Perry had Jack's bedroom all planed out. Jordan had other plans, plans that were much better, she assured him. Perry knew that she was going to start to bitch non-stop to get her way, but at least he would have had a shot at happiness with John. He missed his opportunity with John, and he hated himself for it.

Angel – John loved to sing; in his head, when he was alone, but especially in the shower, because he knew that the only way Perry could get him to stop was to join him.

Roses – Perry had always hated roses, but John had loved them. Said they symbolized a long relationship, or something. Perry never quite got how a flower – something that dies quickly – could symbolize love, but he left a few of John's grave every few weeks.

Imagination – John liked to think that if he were dating Perry, he'd get him to stop drinking and gambling, and maybe he'd even get him to stop cursing so much.

Reflection – Before his first day at Sacred Heart, John shaved – even thought he didn't need to – and ended up playing with the shaving cream for half an hour. But the first time he lost a patient, he thought he'd never be able to look at himself again.

Festive – John failed at holding back his laughter when Perry walk out of a patient's room wearing a Christmas sweater. "It's...festive?"

Longevity – They all knew that he was going to die because of the cancer, but Perry never would have thought that he could live so long, being that sick.

Shamrock "Perry, did you know that the Aryan Brotherhood's most popular symbol is a shamrock, and that if you have a shamrock tattoo in prison, they'll kill you if you don't remove it?"

Wheelchair - After the third time John tripped over a wheelchair, Perry decided he should probably try to catch him next time.

Cocktail – Perry liked scotch, everyone knew that. J.D liked appletini's and everyone knew that. No one knew that they both liked the taste of the drinks better when it was on the other's lips.

Chocolate – John new his lover would like his newest daydream, because it involved the toppings for a banana split and a certain _thing_ he would have to pick up on his way home.

Cloud – John would say the best part of the hospital's annual picnic-baseball game was the food, but watching Perry get all wet from the sudden rain was much better than the fried chicken.

Happy/Sad – He hated fighting with his lover, but it would always end good, right?

Lick – Suddenly, Perry stormed out of the lounge reserved for doctors, muttering something about charts. John just sighed and shrugged, finishing his lollipop quickly.

Hurt - "Ouch, Perry! That hurt!"

"Shut up, John; It did not hurt. It was just a needle."

"You said it would pinch, Perry. _It didn't pinch._ It hurt."

"Who said you could call you doctor by his first name?"

Shampoo – The smell of Newbie's hair was always changing, from strawberry mango to grapefruit coconut; even blackberry. It annoyed Perry a little, so he made jokes about it. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think you hair might actually fruitier than you are, Newbie."

Sneeze "And I thought only baby and kitten sneezes were cute, Perry."

"A 'Bless you' will work next time, John."

–

**A/N: **Okay. Fuck the one sentence thing. I kept it going for four chapters, which is impressive. For me, anyway. Oh, if you don't mind, could you guys tell me you favorite one(s)?

Twenty four is the total, I believe. (This is to make up for yesterday's tiny thing.)

'Shampoo' was kind of mean. But so is Perry.

Thank you for reading.

* I don't own (a) Porsche, (a) Harley-Davidson or 'Scrubs'. FYI. *


End file.
